What an Irony: New Changes
by ilovebutch19
Summary: This is the story that picks up right after What an Irony. Sarah is still trying to get used to being a transformer, being a spark mate, and dealing with being leader. Little does she know she will hit rocks on the road to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 1**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. **** Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah was asleep in her own berth. She grumbled as she tossed a bit trying so hard to get comfortable. It was really hard for her considering she was a transformer now and not a human.

As a human, she could sleep no problem. But as a transformer, with wheels on her back and her technology, recharging was indeed a problem.

Sarah groaned as she sat up and growled," I cannot sleep. Dammit it all." As she rubbed her optics.

She looked out the window and wondered what time it was. Maybe Starscream was up. Or her father. Or Breakdown.

Looking at her lone bed, she wondered why Starscream just could not sleep with her. But she remembered him saying the leader always sleep by themselves.

Sarah blinked at the sudden realization. That was right. She is the leader of the Decepticons now.

She whispered," I cannot believe that I am leader now." As she sat on the edge of the berth giving her legs time to adjust.

Slowly standing up, she almost fell and caught the side of the berth. She had to be careful. She was still trying to get used to her new size.

Sarah whispered," Oh I hope that I can get used to this soon." As she walked to the door and went ouch! When she bumped her head.

Rubbing her head, Sarah frowned," This transformer thing is not that easy." As she walked down the hall.

She sighed as she walked down the hall noticing that everyone seemed to be asleep. Well almost everyone.

She looked in on the medical bay and chuckled. She seen her father standing there looking over his schedule for the day. It seemed like when the bots started returning to Cybertron, his and Ratchet's work doubled. She did not know how he found time for Arcee.

Sarah shook her head at the thought as she knockout on the door and said," Father?"

Knockout turned around and said," Sarah? What are you doing up so late? You will have to be up early." As he seen his daughter walk in.

Sarah frowned," I cannot sleep." As she watched him working.

Knockout chuckled as he said," The wheels getting in the way again? Didn't I tell you to sleep on your side?"

Shaking her head, Sarah replied," I tried that. It's not very comfortable." As she stretched.

Knockout shook his head as he said," Don't worry love. It takes some time getting used to." As he looked at his schedule.

Sarah said," What is on today's schedule?"

Knockout chuckled," Not much. Just a few bots for a check-up, one coming in to get an appendage put back on, and …." As he grinned.

Sarah blinked," What?"

Knockout grinned,' You might want to come see this. A femme is coming in to have her sparkling checked up and make sure it's growing okay."

Sarah grinned," A sparkling? How about that?" as she looked at the computers and whispered," I want a sparkling of my own."

Knockout chuckled," How would you find the time? Between you helping me in the Medical Bay, making sure you are a good leader, and being a spark mate to Starscream, I am surprised you are still standing up."

Sarah giggled as she said," I guess you are right." As she said," So when can I expect a brother or sister?"

Knockout stopped in his tracks as he looked at Sarah and said," Ummm why do ask that question?"

Sarah grinned," Oh come on now. We are not getting any younger. True we can live hundreds of years but still…"

Knockout turned a bit red as he said," Well, I am not even sure if Arcee can have sparklings or not. Her machine outlook is different…."

Sarah blinked in confusion as she replied," What does that mean father?"

Knockout sighed as he looked at the keyboard. He stated," That means if she was to get sparked, there is no telling if she could carry to term or not."

Sarah blinked," When you mean term, what is the pregnancy term for a transformer?"

Looking at his daughter, Knockout said," Curious eh? Well, a human pregnancy can last up to 9 months while a transformer is a bit different. The sparkling has to go through so many changes from upgrading to forming the body to the spark starts pulsing. Usually if everything goes well it can last anywhere from 10-14 months."

Sarah's eyes widened as she whispered," That is a long time."

Knockout nodded and said," And it takes a toll on the femme or mech who carries. It can cause a lot of problems which is why the mother must be monitored closely. See with transformers, it is possible for the femme to get pregnant or well as the mech. But it depends on which body the spark chooses."

Sarah looked confused as she said," Pregnancy sure is tricky with transformers." As she looked at the paperwork.

Knockout nodded," Hai which is why Arcee and I are waiting a bit. If I was the one the spark chose, it could be risky for me being the only medic besides Ratchet. If the spark chooses Arcee, then it could put her life in danger."

Sarah nodded," I see what you mean." As she frowned a bit at the thought of it could either be her or Starscream to have the sparkling.

Knockout nodded as he said," Why don't you head back to bed a bit? This could take a while."

Sarah snorted," Nonsense. I am in here so I might as well be of assistance to you."

Knockout chuckled," You are my child after all. Okay here is what you can help me with." As father and daughter went to work.

000000000000000000000000000

Sarah sighed the next morning as she walked down the hall looking for Starscream. He did not show up for breakfast which was very unusual for him.

Maybe he was sleeping in or he spent last night drinking Energon with Bulkhead. She groaned at the thought of that.

Sarah whispered," That means he is going to have a horrible hangover." As she walked up to Starscream's door and knocked on it.

Starscream said," Yeah yeah come on in."

Sarah typed in the code and entered. She saw Starscream lying on the berth with a cloth over his face plate.

She put her hands on her hips and said," You have been out with Breakdown again haven't you?" 

Starscream groaned," Don't start with me today. I have a horrible headache."

Shaking her head, Sarah took the washcloth and carefully dipped it into his wash basin. She laid the cloth over him and whispered," Can I get you anything love?"

Starscream groaned," Make this headache go away." As he mentally cursed Breakdown .He would get that bot back for this.

Sarah looked at Starscream as she stroked his face with worry.

Looking at his spark mate, Starscream replied," I thought you were supposed to be at the bridge. You are our leader after all."

Sarah said," I was but I left Breakdown in charge until I go back. I had to make sure my spark mate is doing okay."

Starscream frowned," Breakdown is fine? Well, I guess that is natural. He is an automobile after all and automobiles can take more than seekers."

Sarah chuckled lightly as she said," It's okay. I still love seekers."

Starscream grinned as he took his washcloth off and said," Oh? And why is that?"

Sarah grinned," Well Seekers have a sexy body for starters." As she slapped his hips.

Starscream's ego really boosted when she said that. He smirked," Go on."

Sarah grinned," And they have such strong wings for travel." As she ran her fingers up and down his wings.

Starscream smirked wider as he leaned into her and said," Well, what are you planning to do now?"

Sarah grinned as she said," Anything you want me to do. But are you sure you can handle our sparking?" as she leaned in closer.

Starscream smirked," Well I think I can try." As he turned the control and made sure the lights were out and the door was closed.

Just at that time, Knockout was walking down the hall. He had gone up to the bridge that morning but Breakdown stated Sarah had left looking for Starscream. Now he was going down to the Seeker's quarters to talk to Sarah.

He got to the door and frowned as he heard the kissing and moaning sounds of the two bots making out.

Knockout blinked a bit wondering if he should disturb them or not. He finally decided that it would be a good time to break this up before Sarah or Starscream got sparked.

He knocked on the door and said," Starscream? Is Sarah there?" and chuckled as he heard the two bots getting off of each other as quickly as possible.

Sarah opened the door, her face still red from the sparking. She said," Father! What are you doing here?!"

Knockout sighed as he said," I was looking for you. That femme is here if you want to go down to the Medical bay and watch me perform a check-up."

Sarah blinked a bit but nodded as she walked down the hall and said," See you at the medical bay. Bye Starscream!"

Starscream watched Sarah leave and turned back to Knockout frowning. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Knockout frowned as he said," What am I doing? Why are you two sparking? Are you trying to get sparked?"

Starscream snorted," How do you even know it would be me to get sparked?"

Knockout snorted as he said," Need I remind you that neither one of you needs to get sparked at the moment. You have duties and so does she."

Starscream snorted," We are spark mates now. We have that right to do sparking."

Knockout's face cringed as he did not need to know that. He said,' Look all I am saying is that you two need to wait before you bring a sparkling into this world."

Starscream snorted as he said," Fine. We shall wait but now can you please get the hell out of my quarters so I can get rid of this headache?!"

Knockout scoffed as he left the Seeker's quarters. He mentally told himself that he needed to keep an eye on those two. Who knows what would happen if one of them was sparked.


	2. Chapter 2

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 2**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah sighed as she walked down the hall to the Medical Bay. She was unsure what had gotten into her lately but she was guessing it was the hormones of a femme acting up.

She shook her head as she typed in the code and went into the medical bay. She looked around and noticed that there were a few bots in there and then she noticed the femme that was in recharge.

Sarah noticed her swollen stomach area which meant that she was indeed sparked. She wondered how far along she was at. By her guess, it looked to be delivered any day now.

Knockout walked into the medical bay area and motioned for his daughter to come with him to help perform the examination.

Sarah nodded as she and Knockout walked over to the femme. She said," Hi how are you?"

The femme turned to the father and daughter duo. She sighed and stated," I would be better if this sparkling would make his appearance.

Knockout wiped his hands off and said," That is understandable. You are due any day now." As he sat down and asked her to spread her legs.

Sarah was amazed at how Knockout was performing the exam to see where the baby was at. She whispered," Well?"

Nodding, Knockout stated," The sparkling is in good position. He has dropped since the last time you were here which is the good news."

The femme nodded as Knockout pressed on her abdomen area to see where the sparkling was at. She seen him nodded his approval.

Sarah took down the notes as Knockout stated to her what to write and everything. She got excited as Knockout put the machine over the femme's abdomen and turned on the sound.

The sparkling's spark beat filled the room as Knockout stated," Excellent. Everything seems to be normal."

The femme nodded as Knockout helped her sit up and stated," You need to stay off your pedes until the sparkling is delivered. Which by the way the sparkling is positioned, would be any day now."

The femme stated," Thank you doctor." As her mate helped her off the table and put her in a wheelchair made for bots.

Sarah sighed as she watched the couple leave the medical bay area. She looked at her father and said," That is what being sparked is all about?"

Knockout washed his hands as he nodded," Yep that is all there is to it. Speaking of which, I believe you have a meeting with Optimus Prime down in the conference room."

Sarah's eyes widened as she ran out of the room waving bye to her father. She bumped into Breakdown and bowed for his apology as she left.

Breakdown chuckled as he walked in and stated," She never misses a beat does she?" as he sat down at his desk.

Shaking his head, Knockout replied," Nope she does not." As he sat at his own desk.

Breakdown said," So anything new that I should know about?"

Knockout frowned," Yes. You need to keep an eye on Sarah and Starscream. They seem to love to ….tussle lately."

Breakdown frowned trying to figure out what he meant by that. He thought for a few moments and then made a face.

Knockout chuckled," My thoughts exactly." As he began working on his data pad. He felt far behind and needed to catch up on his work.

Breakdown shook the mental thought that was running through his head at the time and stated," Why do you want to stop them? I mean they are spark mates right?"

Knockout frowned as he said," That they may be, but Sarah is still leader of the Decepticons while Starscream is second in command. If either one of them got sparked, then it would spell trouble for the Decepticons."

Breakdown nodded as he said," I see your point but they want a sparkling so bad. You don't want your daughter to be unhappy do you?"

Frowning even more, Knockout stated," I don't want her to be unhappy. I want her to be happy but as a father, I must protect her. That is my duty."

Breakdown stated," But her duty is to please her spark mate as well. I mean if she had a sparkling, think about it. The next leader of the Decepticons."

Knockout looked at the desk as he frowned a bit and nodded. "That may be true but she is still too young. End of discussion." As he went back to work.

Breakdown shook his head as he went back to reading his papers and doing his work. Knockout was a stubborn one. He had to admit that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah sighed as she typed in the key code and entered the conference room. She nodded to Optimus and stated," Prime."

Optimus nodded as he said," Starout." As Sarah took a seat.

Sarah said," Well how is everything looking in Cybertron right now?" as she took out her data pad to takes notes.

Optimus stated," Our city is so far looking better than to the troops that you sent out to help our people."

Sarah nodded as she said," It was the least I could do as Decepticon leader." As she typed on her data pad.

Optimus nodded as he said," Also, we are needing more troops to guard the cities. We seem to have that few that wants to rebel once more."

Looking up from her data pad, Sarah stated," We shall post more guards inside Cybertron. I do not want to see another uprising happen again."

Optimus nodded as he said," Now that brings us to new recruits. Have you had any new recruits lately?"

Sarah typed as she said," We yes we have. And I must say they are some of the best that Cybertron can offer."

Optimus nodded as he replied," Excellent. See to it that your spark mate trains them and trains them well."

Sarah grinned as she stated," I trust my spark mate completely." As she said," How are the Autobots doing?"

Optimus stated," They are doing very well. Each one of them seems to have found the one place that is special to them. What about you Starout?"

Sarah sighed as she looked at her data pad and said," Everything is going well. I want a sparkling of my own though. My father does not think that Starscream and I are ready for such a huge responsibility."

Optimus said," Starout your father just simply wants what is best for you that is all. He is trying to protect you from the mistakes that his own parents made."

Sarah bit her lip as she remembered Knockout had told her how his own parents left him on an orphanage door step and never looked back.

She whispered," I know he is hurting but I can be a good parent. I just know that I can." As she sniffled.

Optimus stood up and walked over to Sarah. He pulled her chin up and stated," Just remember your father's reasoning for this as well."

Sarah looked at Optimus and nodded as she pulled her chin away and wiped the lubricant from her optics.

She stood up and whispered,' Thank you." As she said," I guess that is it for today huh?"

Optimus nodded," I understand that you have other duties to attend to and so do I. We shall discuss this again when we have our next meeting."

Sarah nodded the Autobot leader goodbye as he left the Nemesis. She sighed as she held her chest feeling Starscream's presence. She knew that meant that he was not far from her.

Sarah walked down the hall looking for Starscream. She walked up to the bridge where the troops bowed to her. She seen Starscream training the new troops and she said," Good day commander."

Starscream turned around and stated," Good afternoon Lady Starout." As he bowed to her and the new troops did the same.

Sarah stated," I came to see what all the new troops have learned. I hope that I will not be disappointed."

Starscream nodded as he said," Troops show our liege what you have learned so far."

Sarah nodded her approval as she watched the troops take out their weapons and put them in right form in order to salute her. She stated,' Very nicely done. I am impressed."

Smirking, Starscream replied," Troops fall into attack position."

Sarah blinked as she watched the troops fall into their respectable fighting positions. She nodded as she said,"I can see that my troops are being well trained. And remind them: I don't need them to protect me. I need them to protect Cybertron. Under my command, we shall help the Autobots and restore honor to the Decepticon name."

Starscream nodded as he stated," We are very fortunate to receive a commander who is tough but yet understanding."

The troops stated," All hail Starout!" as they cheered for their leader.

Sarah grinned as she bowed before the troops and stated," I am honored but I was once like you all. A scout before I became leader. I am humbled but I wish to be treated like everyone else."

Chuckling, Starscream replied," But my liege, we have to show honor to you. You saved Cybertron and reunited us together after a 300 year old war."

Sarah chuckled as she said," Starscream continue what you are doing." And frowned as she seen Starscream rubbing his face plate.

She whispered," Starscream? Are you okay?"

Starscream looked at his leader and spark mate with an innocent look. He stated," I am fine just been working too hard is all."

Sarah chuckled as she stated," That makes two of us. I am going to do my morning rounds and I shall see you late this evening for dinner."

Starscream nodded as he said," Good luck." As he turned his attention back to his troops.

Sarah chuckled as she shook her helm lightly. She was hoping that Starscream was not coming down with anything. Maybe he had been around someone who was sick?

She snorted. Not possible considering that her father and Ratchet were the best medics on Cybertron. They did not let anything get passed them.

Sarah was concerned about Starscream's health for the past two months or so. She thought about talking to her father about him.

She only prayed that it was not too serious of a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 3**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah sighed as she placed a servo on her lower back and stretched a bit. She was not used to standing up for a long period of time and it was taking its toll on her.

She tried not to act as bored as she watched her troops scanning Cybertron making sure that there was nothing out there that would be threatening to the environment.

Sarah seen Starscream walked into the control room and she smiled," Well how you are feeling? Any better?"

Starscream said," Yeah a bit" as he rubbed his head. He stated," Your father stated he wanted me to have a head to toe examination tomorrow."

Sarah looked worried as she stated," Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Starscream stated," He wants to make sure that getting headaches all the time is nothing serious."

Sarah looked at Starscream and stated," I know it's not. I promise everything will be okay."

Starscream frowned with worry as he stated," I hope that you are right my liege."

Sarah groaned as she said," Look we are spark mates you can call me Sarah or Starout. I don't care which one you want to call me."

Chuckling, Starscream stated," That may be true but I am still second in command and while we are on duty, I am to address you by my liege or Lady."

Sarah sighed as she sat down in her chair and rubbed her temples feeling the stress of everything taking its toll on her.

Starscream frowned as he rubbed her shoulders and said," Maybe you should take a break. You have been at it all day long none stop."

Sarah said," But I am needed here. I am leader now. I just can't do whatever I feel like anymore."

Chuckling, Starscream replied," That never stopped you before. I think your father is done for the evening. Perhaps a friendly competition of street racing may be in order."

Sarah blinked as she said" You know just what to say to me don't you?"

Starscream kissed her cheek and stated," Yep I do. Now go find your father. I will keep a watch here for you."

Sarah grinned as she said, "Thanks a lot!" as she got up and walked out of the control area.

Starscream chuckled as he sat down feeling the stress on his own legs taking its toll as well. He whispered," What a femme."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah knocked on the door and said," Father? Can I come in?"

Knockout waved and said," Come on in my sparkling. The door is unlocked." As he turned around and smirked," You are beginning to look more like me every day."

Sarah chuckled," Are you finished for the evening?" as she walked up to her father.

Knockout nodded as he said," Well I have everything done until tomorrow morning. Then it's back to square one all over again." As he finished up his notes.

Sarah leaned back against the computer and said," You know I am free for the rest of the evening. Starscream is taking over my space so how about a friendly street race?"

Knockout looked at his daughter and smirked," So you think you can beat your old man can you?"

Sarah grinned, "I don't think. I know." As she polished her wheels on her feet.

Knockout smirked as he said," Breakdown! We are going street racing! You up for it?"

Breakdown chuckled," I cannot keep up with you two but what the heck let's do it."

Sarah smirked," Let's just hope that you don't mess up that finish when I am done with you father."

Knockout scoffed," The only finish that will be messed you will be yours." As they walked down the hall.

Breakdown chuckled lightly and shook his head. Those two were the same even though Sarah was not his biological sparkling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arcee held the flag as she stated," Now look you three. A nice clean street race from this point to the point of that tower over there." As she pointed at a nearby building.

Sarah cranked up her engine as she said," Arcee you worry too much. We shall have a nice clean race."

Arcee muttered," Somehow I don't believe that one." As she raised the flag high in the air.

Knockout revved up his engines as he said," Hey Breakdown, sparkling. Are you scared?"

Breakdown sneered," When I am done with you both, you shall be looking at my backside." As he revved up his engines.

Sarah snapped," As if. Arcee lower the flag!"

Arcee scoffed as she lowered the flag and all three took off at a record pace. She watched in amazement as the trio seemed to neck to neck.

Sarah grinned as she revved up her engines more and pulled in front of the two mechs. She sneered," See you at the finish line losers!"

Knockout pulled up past Sarah and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it." As they entered the half way marks.

Sarah snapped," Hey!" as she pulled beside her father. She said," What about a fair race?"

Knockout said," Sorry kiddo there is no fair racing in street racing." As he crossed the finish line first.

Sarah pulled up second and turned back into a bot. She frowned," You cheated father!"

Knockout turned back into a bot and said," Nah that was just because I have been doing it longer than you that is all."

Breakdown crossed the finish line and turned back. He said," Easy you two. Chill. Knockout won the way that Knockout knows how to win."

Sarah frowned," But he cheated!" as she pouted.

Breakdown laughed so hard he was fixing to shed lubricant. He stated," I see some resemblance to a certain medic that I know." As he looked at Knockout.

Knockout snorted," I don't act like that." As he whined," My finish!" as he noticed he had a scratch.

Breakdown smirked," I stand corrected." As the trio walked over to Arcee.

Arcee shook her head as she said," Aren't you ever going to let your daughter win at least one race Knockout?"

Knockout smirked as he said," Maybe one day. But for today, I win." As he flexed his arms.

Arcee shook her head as she said," I need to head back now. I got to oversee how the buildings are being repaired." As she kissed Knockout and left the scene.

Sarah grinned as she said," You sure picked a good femme father." As the trio walked back toward the Nemesis.

Knockout sighed as he nodded. He looked at Sarah and said," Sarah I am sorry for getting into yours and Starscream's business. I just don't want to see you sparked while being leader."

Sarah looked at the ground and whispered," I have too much to lose. I cannot afford to get sparked. My reputation is on the line."

Breakdown said," Hey kiddo don't be that way. Your father is just trying to look out for you that is all."

Sarah sighed deeper as she said," I know that he is but I still cannot help the way I feel. I want a sparkling but father is right. Maybe later on."

Breakdown nodded as they entered the Nemesis. He frowned as a troop ran up to them.

Sarah frowned as she said," What is wrong? Tell me!"

The troop bowed and said," My liege it's your second in command. He has collapsed."

Sarah looked upset as she said," What do you mean he has collapsed?" as she looked at her father and Breakdown.

The troop said," He got up to look at the computer screens and collapsed on the ground. We transferred him to the medical bay."

Sarah frowned as she ran down the hall and headed toward the Medical bay, worried for her spark mate.

Knockout frowned as he took off for Sarah, not knowing if the rush to the Medical bay was of fear or just dread.

Sarah typed in the code and entered the Medical bay area. She ran over to where Starscream was at and began working.

Knockout came in the room followed by Breakdown and stated," What are the stats?"

Sarah hooked Starscream up to the monitors and stated," Energon level is good. Oxygen level is at 96 percentile." As she looked at her father.

Knockout frowned as he said," We are going to have to run some tests to find out what caused him to pass out."

Sarah frowned as Breakdown said," Sarah maybe you should wait outside….."

Sarah stated firmly," No! This is my spark mate and second in command! I will not let him die dammit!"

Breakdown frowned but blinked as Knockout laid a servo on his shoulder and shook his head. He said," Fine but don't say I did not warn you."

Sarah helped Knockout turn Starscream over on his side and she seen where it looked like his back was red and swollen a bit.

Knockout looked at the Seeker's wings and began analyzing them. He frowned as he shook his scanner and said," This does not make sense…."

Sarah quickly stated," What is the matter with him?"

Knockout frowned as he said," Sarah did you and Starscream make sure that you used protection before you tussled?"

Sarah blushed a bit as she said," That is none of your business father!"

Knockout snorted," It's my business! Did you or not?!"

Sarah frowned," We did but what…" as her eyes widened as she whispered, "Is he having an allergic reaction?"

Knockout frowned, 'It seems he had a reaction to when you and he tussled. That does not make any sense." As he said," I am going to have to run more tests to find out for sure."

Sarah's optics widened as she looked down at the floor. She felt like this was all her fault. Damn her and her femme instincts.

Breakdown laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder and stated," Hey now kiddo. This is not your fault. It might not even be from the sparking. It might be something else going on."

Sarah whispered," If it's not, then what am I going to do Breakdown? He is my best friend and my second in command." As she held Starscream's hand.

Knockout looked at his daughter and felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to lose a spark mate. He lost his first one when he was just 150 years old.

Sarah sat down and whispered," Please Matrix, please don't let anything be seriously wrong with him."

Breakdown frowned, hoping that it was not too serious and everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 4**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

**Oh and fair warning. Get ready with the tissues. This is a sad chapter **

Sarah frowned as she sipped on her Energon while reading her books. She was told by Knockout to return to her station and he would let her know soon what was wrong with her spark mate.

She growled as she threw the book. It was getting frustrating to wait.

Sarah got up and stated pacing back and forth. What could be wrong with him? Was it some type of rare disease? Or allergic reaction? Or …worse…did she give him bad BO?

Sarah laughed at that last one. She was not human anymore. She did not have to worry about showering due to BO. Keep shiny was a different story.

Sarah lay on her berth looking up at the ceiling wondering if Starscream was going to be okay or not.

The door suddenly opened and Sarah sat up on the edge of her berth. She seen it was her father and his face looked grim.

Knockout frowned as he sat beside his daughter and said," Honey we need to talk about something."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror. The last time that he had said that was when he told her the truth about her parents.

Knockout took a deep breath and let it out. He stated," Your spark mate is not well."

Sarah frowned," What do you mean?" as her servos began shaking a bit.

Knockout frowned as he said" Well for one he is sparked."

Sarah blinked as she looked at Knockout and whispered," Are you certain?"

Knockout nodded," Yes he is but there is a problem with this unexpected surprise."

Frowning deeper, Sarah replied," Father, don't tell me he is going to die….."

Knockout frowned," No he is not going to die. The problem is the sparkling has no spark."

Sarah looked upset as she said," What?" as she tried to hold back the lubricant from falling.

Knockout pulled her into his embrace frowning as he said," I told you both not to do this. But the sparkling has no spark and it's beginning to affect Starscream."

Sarah looked upset as she tried to take everything in. She whispered," Will he be okay?" as she looked at her father.

Knockout sighed as he said," We are not sure on that one. Only time will tell but I need your permission to perform an emergency spark section."

Sarah's eyes looked upset as she knew that meant opening the mech or femme up and removing the sparkling. She whispered," That is a hard decision to make. I wish Starscream was here to make that decision."

Knockout said," Come on now love. You are leader of the Decepticons. I know it's hard but I cannot perform it without your permission. Starscream's life will be in danger if you don't agree to this."

Sarah looked at the ground knowing she was fixing to make the hardest decision of her short life. She looked at her father and whispered," One request. May I hold the sparkling when it's delivered?"

Knockout nodded," You are the mother after all. You have that right." As he held her close to him whispering," It's going to be alright."

Sarah began sobbing into Knockout's chest as he continued holding her closely. It was truly a sad moment for her but at the same time; she had to save Starscream's life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah looked grim as she held Starscream's hand knowing that he would not be there to witness the birth of their first sparkling. She knew they might never have another sparkling due to these circumstances, but she decided it was more important to have her spark mate.

Knockout looked at Breakdown as he extended his arm and said," Knife please."

Breakdown handed him the knife and watched on as Knockout opened Starscream up. He saw that it was going to be harder to get to the sparkling than they originally thought.

Sarah looked at Breakdown with a grim look and blinked as Breakdown patted her hand gently in order to give her comfort.

Knockout untangled several circuits as he seen the sparkling. He looked at the tiny sparkling and lowered his head. It was hard for him too.

Sarah looked at her father as he gently lifted the baby out and looked at her. She whispered," What is it?"

Knockout gave her the knife and stated," I think you should cut the spark cord."

Sarah looked at Starscream then back at her father. She walked over silently and cut the spark cord. She looked at the sparkling and whispered," It's a femme."

Knockout smiled a sad smile as he said," Yes it is." As he cleaned the sparkling up and passed her to Breakdown for him to wrap up.

Sarah whispered," Starscream would be so proud." As she looked at her spark mate.

Breakdown looked at the sparkling as he whispered,' She looks a lot like you and Knockout. Same shade of red but she has the Seeker's gray face."

Sarah grinned sadly as she held out her arms whispering," May I?"

Breakdown looked at the sparkling and then at Sarah. He nodded as he carefully handed the sparkling to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the baby. The baby was not quite fully formed but she was perfect in Sarah's eyes. She sat down and whispered," I am so sorry. This is my entire fault."

Breakdown went over to Sarah and whispered," This is not your fault. Don't even think that way now. These things happen."

Sarah sniffled as she looked at the baby. She whispered," You need a name. Something that Starscream would be proud of."

Knockout finished up with Starscream as he motioned for Breakdown to wheel him over in the ICU unit.

Breakdown nodded as he did so. He looked back to see Knockout sit beside his sparkling.

Knockout frowned," I am sorry Sarah. I know this is hard but think about it this way. It's probably for the best."

Sarah sniffled as she held the sparkling closer to her and whispered," But it still hurts so bad."

Knockout frowned as he looked at Sarah and said," I know."

Sarah blinked as she whispered," You know how?"

Sighing deeply, Knockout stated," A long time ago I was a spark mate to a motorcycle named Shadebloom. We were so much in love. But then, she got sparked with our first sparkling, a boy. Then that horrible night came…."

Sarah whispered," What happened….."

Knockout lowered his optics to the ground and whispered," She went to deliver and something went horribly wrong. They could not save the baby and Shade bloom died because she lost so much Energon."

Sarah blinked as she said," That is why you did not want me or Starscream to get sparked."

Knockout nodded as he said" I had a huge fear that I would lose either one of you just like I lost my sparkling and my spark mate."

Sarah looked at the sparkling and grinned as she looked back at him. "Why don't you name her?"

Knockout blinked as he said," Shouldn't you be the one that names her?"

Sarah looked at him and said," You did not name your last sparkling so I think you should name this one." As she handed the tiny femme over to him.

Knockout looked at the child. He saw a resemblance of Sarah and him in the tiny sparkling. What kind of name should she have? She was an automobile after all. Or at least, she looked it.

Knockout continued studying her tiny features that were formed. She had red lines on her wheels. Perfect for night racing. And then there were those dark black designs on her arms. It was like a black star.

Knockout blinked as he realized he figured out the perfect name. He looked at Sarah and stated," Nightstar."

Sarah blinked as she looked at the sparkling and whispered," Nightstar it is." As she kissed the baby.

Knockout frowned as he said," I know this is a hard decision but we need to decide what to do with the baby. Do you want to hold a memorial or do you want me to dispose of her?"

Sarah looked at him and stated firmly," I want to have a memorial for her. She is the leader's daughter. She should be given full rights."

Knockout looked at her and whispered," That is fine." As he said," We shall have the child looking her best for her memorial."

Sarah said," Wait" as Knockout was fixing to take the baby to the wash rack. She took out her data pad and took pictures of the sparkling.

She whispered," Starscream cannot be with us to witness her entrance into the world so I want to make sure he has pictures to see."

Knockout nodded as he said," Would you like to come and help me get her ready?"

Sarah looked at Starscream and then back at her father. She whispered," Yes I want her to look her best." As she followed her father to the wash rack.

Knockout gently unwrapped the baby and slipped her into the tiny wash rack. He seen Sarah opened her compartment as he looked confused like at her.

Sarah pulled out her bracelet that was on her the night Knockout found her. She whispered," I want her to have this. I want her to know how much she was loved."

Knockout looked shocked but nodded as he put the finishing touches on the sparkling. He watched Sarah put the bracelet on the sparkling and touch the child's face plate.

Breakdown walked over as he seen Sarah gently pick up the sparkling and wrap her in a new pink blanket provided by Knockout.

Knockout sighed as he turned his back away from his daughter. It was taking an emotional toll on him as well.

Breakdown said," Sarah why don't you take the sparkling and go sit with Starscream? Let him feel the sparkling one last time before we prepare the memorial.

Sarah blinked but nodded as she took the sparkling and walked over to be with her spark mate.

Breakdown rubbed his old friend's back gently and said," Hey now it's going to be okay. You shall see."

Knockout frowned as he said," This is why I tried to keep them from having sparking but no they did not listen to me!" as he slammed his servo down in disgust.

Breakdown stated," Hey don't be that way. Look your daughter is going to need you now more than ever. You are upset because you could not save Nightstar. It will be okay." As he looked at his friend.

Knockout frowned," I let her down. I let her down once again." As he mentally cursed himself for being a bad father.

Breakdown sighed as he said," Look you are not a bad father if that is what you are thinking now. You are a great father and a loving father. That is what Sarah needs now."

Knockout looked at the ground and whispered," My first grandsparkling and she was dead when I delivered her. No spark. Nothing."

Breakdown said," It's understandable. Look Starscream and Sarah might not have another sparkling but they will have each other. You did what any other doctor in your situation would have done."

Knockout whispered," Do you think so?"

Breakdown nodded," I know so. Now let's go check on Sarah and make sure she is okay."

Knockout blinked but nodded as he followed his old friend. He hoped that Breakdown was right and everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 5**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah held the sparkling as she walked down the hall with her father. It was going to be hard to say goodbye but she knew that it had to be done. She only wished that her spark mate was awake to support her through this.

Starscream still had not waked up yet which began to worry her slightly. Sarah looked at her father and opened her mouth to say something. But, then she stopped fearing what she was about to say might make the situation worse.

Knockout looked at his child and whispered," I know. I know." As he rubbed her arm.

Sarah held the sparkling tightly as they entered the conference hall. She walked over to the tiny coffin and laid the baby carefully in it. She blinked as she thought she felt a spark but she could not be for certain.

Knockout sighed as he looked at Sarah, knowing it was going to be hard for her to address the troops and the Autobots alike. They had contacted the Autobot group and the group agreed to come to support Sarah during this hard time in her life.

Sarah looked out as the troops began gathering for the memorial service. This was not easy for her but she knew it was something that had to be done. She was the leader after all.

Then she seen the Autobots come in and she nodded to them graciously. She seen Optimus walked up to her.

Optimus said," Sarah we got the word from your father and I want to say that we Autobots express our deepest sympathy for you and Starscream. And we are all praying to the Matrixes that Starscream will pull through."

Sarah looked at him. He had become a second father to her and she wanted to hug him so bad but she refrained from that.

She bowed and said," I thank you Prime. And thank you for coming." As she looked at the sparkling.

Optimus walked over and stated," She would have been a fine addition to our population." As he looked at the child.

Sarah nodded "Hai but I am proud to be called her mother and I shall never forget her." As she wiped some lubricant away.

Optimus nodded as he touched the child and blessed her and stated," She has been blessed with the honor of being an Autobot."

Sarah grinned as she watched Optimus walk away. She turned back to look at the child and sighed deeply.

Knockout sighed as he sat down beside Arcee and held her servo for reassurance. He was taking it as hard considering he did not think he did enough to save the child.

Arcee squeezed his servo and stated," It will be okay. I promise."

Knockout nodded as Sarah stood up and went to the podium. He noticed she was upset as Sarah cleared her throat and began speaking.

Sarah spoke in a leader's voice," Today we have gathered from all walks of Cybertron to pay respect to a child that did not have a chance in this world. Mine and Starscream's first sparkling, Nightstar. She was born with no spark but I think she impacted me in a way that cannot be imagined if you never had a sparkling before."

Knockout looked at Sarah knowing what she was talking about. He understood because he lost his first sparkling too.

Sarah looked at the podium for a few seconds and whispered," I did not think this would be so hard to say. I thought that when you are leader; you have to have a backbone of steel. But with me, I cannot say that I am not upset. Also, I worry that I will lose not only my second in command but one of my best friends that a femme could have."

The troops looked shocked at the fact that for the first time, they had a leader that was opening up about their emotions.

Sarah said," I know that I am going to have to be strong for the next couple of weeks because I am leader. I have a job to do. Starscream would not want me to mope around, feeling sorry for him and my sparkling. I am only saying that there is a part of them that will always be with me."

Breakdown looked on as he whispered," Sarah…."

Sarah sighed as she said," Today we honor not only a great child that could have been something someday but we honor my second in command as well." As she said," That is all I have to say." As she seen the troops stay quiet.

She shook her head as she walked away slowly, thinking that she had made a huge mistake expressing her feelings. She stopped as she seen Knockout stand up clapping.

Breakdown and Arcee looked at him and done the same thing. Soon, the others in the room, including the troops, joined in as well.

Sarah blinked as she whispered," I don't understand…."

Optimus walked on stage and stated," A true leader has to be true to themselves while at the same time show the respect for others that he or she has. You have demonstrated that today and that shows us that Megatron was wise to pick you as his successor."

Sarah blinked in shock and happens to glance at the sparkling. She whispered," Thank you Nightstar."

000000000000000000000

Later that evening after the memorial was finished; Sarah went back to the medical bay to check on her spark mate. She was really worried about him and she did not know how she was going to break this news to him.

Sarah sighed as she walked in; preparing her to tell him once he woke up everything that had happened.

Breakdown seen Sarah come in and stated," You are here. Excellent. Starscream just woke up after all this time."

Sarah blinked in shock as she walked over to the berth and seen Starscream laying there, with an IV full of Energon going into his system. She ran over and hugged him lightly.

Starscream turned his head toward Sarah as he whispered" The baby…..is the baby alright?"

Sarah looked at him and looked at her father and uncle. She turned back to Starscream and whispered," Starscream….."

Starscream's optics widened as he whispered," No…..no…where is the sparkling?" as he tried to sit up.

Sarah gently laid Starscream down and whispered," Starscream….the sparkling did not make it….." as she looked at him.

Starscream's optics widened as he sneered," What happened?!"

Sarah said," Starscream please calm down! You are still trying to recover!" as she held him back with all her might.

Breakdown walked in the room and said," Starscream if you do not calm down we shall have to sedate you."

Starscream frowned as he lay back down and said," Where is she? I want to see her!" as he looked really upset.

Sarah looked at Breakdown who nodded and went to retrieve Nightstar from her preservation capsule. She whispered," We are going to bury her tonight but we figured you might come to in a bit so you could say your farewells."

Breakdown brought the child over to Sarah and she gently put the baby in Starscream's arms. Sarah watched silently as the Seeker looked at the tiny baby.

Starscream whispered," She is so beautiful. She has your looks." As he looked at her and chuckled," And my face too."

Sarah grinned sadly as she sat beside Starscream letting him say his last goodbyes to the baby. She seen him lower his optics as she put her servo on top of his and whispered," It's okay. I promise it will be okay."

Starscream whispered," I should have taken better care of myself. I did not even know I was sparked."

Sarah chuckled lightly as she said," We did not even know that one. It was a huge surprise." As she kissed Starscream on the forehead.

Starscream winced a bit at the pain he was feeling but he could put that aside for the moment. For right now, he was just enjoying watching his little sparkling.

Sarah sighed as she looked at the ground and her eyes widened as a glow enveloped the room. She whispered," What is happening?" as she seen the glow heading toward Starscream and Nightstar.

Starscream blinked as he tried to shield himself and the sparkling from the glow but it was too late. The glow enveloped them.

Sarah's eyes widened as she seen the sparkling to begin to fully develop in Starscream's arms. She whispered," No way…"

The glow disappeared as Starscream looked at the fully developed sparkling. He had a thought. He gently reached down and tapped a pede. His eyes widened as he seen the tiny foot move.

Sarah whispered," No…." as she said," Father….Breakdown!" as she began to get excited.

Knockout ran over and blinked at the sight of the fully developed sparkling. He looked at the child and checked from a spark. He looked amazed at the group and whispered," This child is alive." As he scooped up the baby and ran over to put her in a recharge chamber.

Sarah looked overwhelmed as she tried to take everything in. She held Starscream's servo and whispered," She is going to be fine."

Breakdown frowned," Not sure about that one. She is going to have to be closely monitored. But my question is: How did she come back from the dead? She had no spark so why?"

Sarah looked down trying to think about what happened earlier that day that might explain it. Her optics widened as she looked up and whispered," Optimus touched the sparkling."

Starscream blinked a couple of times and stated," That means….he transferred some of his power into her own little body."

Sarah looked happy and overjoyed as she whispered," Our little femme." As she looked at her father who was overwhelmed with grief too.

Knockout looked at the tiny sparkling in the recharge chamber and whispered," You have to hang on. You got to make it. You are blessed. You have a whole family behind you."

The little sparkling moved slightly as she turned her helm toward her grandfather. She opened her eyes slightly as she looked up at the big mech.

He chuckled," You have my eyes…." As he looked at her in awe.

Sarah walked over to the chamber and grinned proudly. She said," This is such an incredible day. We must thank Optimus for this. He is the one that saved Nightstar."

Knockout grinned as he said," Yep he is." As he cooed to the sparkling. He chuckled," She is a chunky one that is for sure." As he looked to see she had a tummy on her.

Sarah laughed slightly as she said," You told me that I was a pudgy thing as a child. She will grow into it. That means she will love food like me." As she looked at her daughter.

Knockout chuckled, "That is true." As he said," Let's go and let her rest. She has had one trying day. We all have."

Sarah nodded as she looked at her daughter and whispered," I will be back tomorrow once my duties are done."

Nightstar looked at her mother and yawned. She snuggled into her blanket as Sarah walked back over to Starscream.

Starscream grinned with pride as he said,' She is definitely going to give us a run for the money."

Sarah chuckled," Hai she is beautiful. You did so well." As she kissed his lips.

Smirking, Starscream replied,' I did didn't I? Optimus is another one we should thank when we see him."

Sarah grinned," Hai now hush. We shall talk later. You need to rest. Father said you will be in here for a few weeks. Nightstar might be in here for a few months."

Starscream frowned," Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

Knockout stated,' No but she needs to be closely monitored. She seems healthy but she went for a while without a spark." As he said," It's just precaution that is all."

Starscream frowned as he said," What about my duties as second in command?"

Sarah grinned as she said," I shall double up on my work so that way I can be leader and second in command at the same time."

Starscream frowned with worry as he said," That is too much work for you to handle. You are leader yes but you are a mother now too."

Sarah waved him off and said," I can do it. I can be a mother, spark mate, and leader."

Knockout shook his head. These next few weeks were going to be challenging for Sarah but he knew in his heart she could do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 6**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah sighed as she walked down the hall, carrying a bag of goodies with her. It had been a week since Nightstar was delivered and saved but she still had a lot of work to do ahead of her.

First off, she did not have her handy second in command so everything fell on her. It was beginning to get exhausting.

Second, she came up to the medical bay of a night to sit with Nightstar while her father took a break to finish up any last minute things he needed to do.

And third, Starscream was still in bad shape so he was required to stay in the ICU for a long period of time.

Sarah rubbed her optics as the exhaustion was finally starting to overcome her. She looked at the bag and smiled to herself.

In the bag were some items for Starscream and Nightstar. Nightstar had a couple of plushies along with a blanket that Arcee had made for her. To top it off, Sarah had gotten Starscream some items to make his stay feel more comfortable.

Sarah typed in the code and walked into the medical bay and smiled as she seen Nightstar was asleep in her father's arms. She knew that her father had become attached to Nightstar and it was a cute sight to see.

She chuckled as she walked quietly passed her father, trying not to wake up the sleeping duo. She pulled out the Starscream plushie and grinned. She laid it carefully in the recharge chamber. She took the next plushie, a plushie of Knockout, and laid it on the other side.

Nodding at her handiwork, Sarah carefully laid the new blanket out on the recharge chamber. She had to smile. It looked like a little home away from home for the sparkling.

Sarah walked quietly by her father and laid a kiss on the sparkling's forehead. She grinned as the sparkling move slightly and snuggled deeper in Knockout's arms.

She walked over to the ICU unit and seen Starscream was in light recharge. She sat beside her spark mate and gently laid a servo on his servo.

Starscream looked up and said tired like,' Oh Sarah." As he yawned.

Sarah smiled as she said" Did you have a good rest?"

Starscream nodded," Pretty good as to be expected. I still feel huge." As he poked his slightly belly and frowned.

Chuckling, Sarah replied," But you were only two months along. Imagine if you had gone the whole 10-14 months."

Starscream frowned," I would have looked like I swallowed a balloon." 

Sarah giggled as she said, "Oh here this is for you." As she handed him the bag.

Starscream looked funny as he opened the bag and whispered," Well thank you." As he looked at the various items she brought to him.

Sarah said," Well, you will be in here for a few more weeks so I thought you might need some stuff to entertain you."

Starscream whispered," How is Nightstar today?" as he put the bag to the side.

Sarah said," She seems to be good. She is asleep right now in father's arms." As she looked at the sparkling.

Starscream said,' That is good. I am glad she is fine." As he noticed how tired Sarah looked. He said," I do wish you would take it easy."

Sarah yawned as she rubbed her eyes and stated," I am fine my love. Besides, I am here to check on you and to take turns with Nightstar."

Starscream frowned," But you need to find time to take care of yourself too. You cannot do it all." As he rubbed her face plate.

Sarah pulled back and said," Starscream I…." and blinked as she heard their sparkling whimper. She walked over and gently took the baby.

She looked at her child and said," Are you hungry?" as she cooed to the baby.

Nightstar latched onto Sarah's digit and tried to suck on it frowning when there was nothing coming out.

Sarah laughed as she walked over to Starscream and gently put the baby between his arms. She said," She is hungry."

Starscream chuckled as Sarah went to get a low-grade Energon bottle. She gave Starscream the bottle and he put it near the sparkling.

Nightstar's optics lit up as she soon as she knew food was coming. She latched on and began sucking like there was no tomorrow.

Starscream chuckled," That is why she is so chunky." As he rubbed her belly.

Sarah chuckled," She is a cute chunky sparkling though." As she looked at the baby. She whispered," I cannot believe she is ours."

Starscream smirked as he said," Of course she is ours. She resembles us both." As he wiped some Energon from the sparkling's mouth.

Sarah chuckled tired like as she felt the wave of sleepiness taking over once more. Why was she so tired lately?

Maybe it was because she had been under stress so much lately? Or maybe it was the fact that she was not getting sleep due to the fact her sparkling and mate was in the medical bay?

Starscream chuckled as he burped his child and blinked as he seen Sarah was asleep, her head resting on her servos which were on his berth.

Knockout frowned as he said," Apparently she is tired." As he looked at his daughter and carefully picked her up.

Starscream frowned," She is not resting like she is supposed to. I am worried and concerned for her." As he lay the tiny sparkling on his chest.

Knockout made sure he had an empty berth as he laid Sarah on it. He was concerned for her because she seems to be stressed out. Perhaps a good night's sleep is what Sarah needed.

Breakdown looked at Sarah and whispered," She is exhausted." As he noticed she was in a deep recharge.

Knockout nodded," Yes apparently all of this is catching up with her." As he looked at Starsceam who had a servo resting over his sparkling.

Breakdown smirked," Never thought Starscream would be the parent type. He has taken to his new role quite well."

Knockout chuckled," Well he did birth her…." As he frowned as he just thought of something.

Breakdown frowned and stated," What do you have on your mind doctor?"

Knockout looked at Sarah and then looked at Starscream. His eyes widened in horror as he put two and two together.

Breakdown frowned," Ummm buddy?" as he shook Knockout lightly.

Knockout looked angry and upset as he tried to balance himself from not passing out. He sat down on a berth taking breaths in and out.

Breakdown went and got Knockout a glass of Energon and said," Here this will help your nerves."

Knockout took the glass and sipped on it. He nodded his appreciation as he frowned," There is no way that could happen. It's never happened before."

Breakdown frowned," What? What is going on?"

Knockout walked over to his data pad and began typing and scanning through the files. He looked and said, "This." As he handed the pad to Breakdown.

Looking at the data pad, Breakdown stated," This is a chapter on Sparked and what the host goes through."

Knockout said,' Read the last two chapters."

Breakdown frowned as he read," _It is possible even though some consider it impossible, that the two hosts responsible for the sparking can get sparked at the same time. But it has never been proven."_

Knockout seen his friend's eyes widen as he looked at Sarah and then back at Knockout. He nodded," She is sparked. I have to run some tests to make sure but she is sparked I think."

Breakdown frowned as he said," What are we going to do? Our leader cannot be pregnant. She has too much responsibility in the Nemesis." As he sat down.

Knockout nodded," That is true but her troops do most of the work. So in this case, she should be fine."

Breakdown grinned," Our sparkling having a sparkling. Imagine that."

Knockout frowned as he said," I don't think she is ready for another sparkling though. They just had one." As he looked upset.

Breakdown said," Hey she has got 12 months until the other one makes the entrance. Besides, Nightstar will be walking and talking before then."

Knockout nodded as he said," We need to help her as much as possible. Get some of the stress off of her." As he laid his hand on his sparkling's baby bump.

Breakdown grinned," A little bump." As he rubbed the bump.

Knockout sighed as he rubbed his temples trying to take everything in. He was concerned for his child. This was his sparkling and she was having a sparkling of her own.

Breakdown chuckled," Overprotective father eh?"

Knockout growled," Yep. And if Starscream was not down, I would kick his ass for this over and over once more."

Breakdown chuckled,' Chill doctor you need to be brave. For your daughter. She is going to need you now more than ever."

Knockout growled. He would stay calm for Sarah's sake. Besides, when Starscream is up for it, he would kick his ass later.

Sarah groaned a bit as she woke up a bit later and looked around. She whispered," I must have fallen asleep."

Knockout chuckled," You were out for a quite a while so how do you feel?"

Sarah looked at her father and her uncle and frowned," You both are hiding something from me."

Knockout frowned," No we are not." As he looked nervous.

Sarah put her servos on her hips and said," Uh yeah sure. I believe that one. So what is going on?' as she got up.

Breakdown spit out," We think you might be sparked."

Sarah blinked as she looked at the two mechs and started laughing. "That is impossible! No way! How?!"

Knockout sighed," It is possible. I read up in the medical books. Though it is very rare. Both hosts can get sparked at the same time."

Sarah looked at the two mechs and whispered," No…no …no this is not good…I can't…what am I going to do? "As she looked panicked.

Knockout stated," Just calm down. Stress is not good for the sparkling."

Sarah took deep breaths in and out as she whispered," I cannot raise another sparkling. How would I do it?" as she looked upset.

Breakdown said," I know it's scary but we will figure something out. Or you will figure something out. We have faith on that."

Sarah groaned as she laid a servo on her stomach feeling the bump. She chuckled lightly," I guess I know why I have been gaining weight."

Knockout chuckled as he said," Look let's talk to Starscream and see if he has any ideas. If you both feel like you are not ready for another one, we can always give the sparkling to someone that wants one."

Sarah blinked as she looked at her father. She whispered," Yeah…" as she thought about her father and Arcee. They wanted a child so badly but they were not able to have one. Maybe she could talk to Starscream and see if he was willing to give the sparkling to them.

Knockout sighed as he whispered," Please protect her Matrixes….."


	7. Chapter 7

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 7**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah coughed as she wiped her mouth off. She thought she was done puking her guts up for a moment.

She stood up and covered her mouth once more. She grabbed the nearest can and threw up in it.

Knockout rubbed her back, feeling sorry for what she was going through. He whispered," Shhh it's okay."

Starscream frowned," I cannot believe Sarah got sparked at the same time I did." As he shook his head.

Knockout frowned as he glared at the seeker and snapped," You should have listen to me!" as he continued rubbing his daughter's back.

Sarah coughed as she said," How much longer of this do I have to put up with?"

Breakdown chuckled as he said," Well based on what your father said, about 3 more weeks."

Sarah groaned as she glared at Starscream and snapped," This is your fault!"

Starscream frowned," My fault?! How is it my fault?!"

Sarah frowned,' I should have had another spark mate. Only we seem to get the fragging luck of being sparked at the same time!"

Starscream frowned," I DID not know that you would get sparked too! And you know what kind of crap I had to go through for two damn months!"

Sarah frowned as Breakdown got between the arguing couple and stated," Hey hey chill you two."

Starscream huffed as he laid back and closed his eyes trying to get the nagging headache to go away.

Sarah huffed as she stormed off to go to her office. She looked pissed as she passed the troops.

The troops looked like they did not know what to say. Sarah did have a bit of a temper on her and they did NOT want to end up on the wrong side of her temper.

Sarah sat down in her chair in her office. She groaned as she laid her head on her desk trying to relieve her nausea.

Knockout knocked on her door and said," Sarah? Can I come in?"

Sarah groaned," Yeah father."

Knockout typed in the code and entered the room. He chuckled," Mood swings have gotten to you eh?"

Sarah groaned as she said," Why did I have to get sparked too?"

Knockout sat down and said," It can happen. It's very rare but it can happen."

Sarah looked up with one optic and said," But it happened to me. Lovely."

Knockout chuckled as he said" You know if you have another femme, I hope she is like you."

Blinking, Sarah replied," Why?"

Knockout said," She would be curious like you were when you were a child. Do you remember when you snuck into Megatron's office?"

Sarah giggled as she said," And Megatron caught me?"

Knockout laughed as he said," I will never forget Megatron's face. He looked like a mixture of what the hell and get out!"

Sarah laughed as she said," Or the time that Breakdown and I put soap and water on the floor and made me a sled?"

Knockout chuckled as he said," I shall never forget that either. Starscream's face was priceless." As he remembered Sarah sliding through the hall and she bumped into the second in command.

Sarah sighed as she said,' I have some good memories aboard this ship. And I am hoping to make good memories with Nightstar."

Knockout said," What about this little one?" as he rubbed her bump.

Sarah whispered," Well about that…Starscream and I talked and well if you want to, we would like for you and Arcee to adopt this sparkling."

Knockout's optics widened as he whispered," Are you sure?'

Sarah grinned as she said," You both want a sparkling. I know that you cannot have one because of your work and Arcee has been having trouble getting sparked, so would you do the honors?"

Knockout blinked as he looked at her bump. He whispered," My sparkling?" as he rubbed the bump again.

Sarah grinned," Yep. Your sparkling." As she laid a servo on top of his.

Knockout looked shocked as he whispered," You shall always be my little sparkling and I could not think of anything better than to take this sparkling and raise it just like I raised you."

Sarah grinned more," Only this time you will not be alone. You shall have me, Starscream, Arcee, and Breakdown."

Knockout grinned even more as he kissed his daughter's cheek. He was so proud of what she was doing and made a good decision. He would give this sparkling the upbringing just like he gave Sarah.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few months passed by without incident as winter fell on Cybertron. The natives were amazed as the city was covered in snow.

Nightstar came out of the nursery not too long ago and she was growing and thriving. She looked more like Sarah as she began to get older. She even said her first word which was Knockout much to Starscream's anguish.

Starscream was back to work making sure that the troops were in tip top shape. They were going to be depended on now more than ever since their leader was sparked.

And speaking of leader, Sarah looked like she was glowing as she really began showing more. She looked like she was so glad to have this sparkling.

No one knew but she was glad to be having this sparkling. Sarah wanted her father and Arcee to have the sparkling that they would never have.

Knockout had performed an ultrasound a few days ago and discovered that she was carrying a healthy femme which was quite rare to have two in the same family.

Sarah grinned as she wrote in her data pad, making sure that the day's work was caught up with and she had good reason to get caught up.

The Cybertron's equivalent of Christmas was in a few days. It was celebrated a bit differently than it was on Earth.

The Cybertron's Christmas was actually called Transformas. During this holiday, it was required that everyone was off for at least a week in order to celebrate the holidays with their families. Also, it was tradition that they have at least 4 parades through Cybertron because each one represented the regions of Cybertron.

Sarah grinned as it was her first Transformas on Cybertron and she looked forward to celebrating it with her new family.

She looked up to see Starscream bring her some Energon. Sarah grinned," You are beginning to spoil me."

Starscream chuckled as he sat down the tray and said," You deserved to be spoiled little mom to be." As he rubbed her stomach.

Sarah grinned," The little femme has been moving and kicking all morning." As she stroked her stomach.

Starscream grinned with pride as he kept his servo on her stomach. His optics widened as he felt the movement.

Sarah grinned as she said,' Thank you for being so understanding about father keeping the sparkling." As she sipped on her Energon.

Starscream smirked," Trust me one is enough for both of right now. Oh did I mention that Nightstar can transform now?"

Sarah blinked as she looked up at him and stated," No way! When did she start doing this?"

Starscream chuckled," This morning. She transformed right in front of Knockout. She is quite the chunky car."

Sarah chuckled," She is getting quite chunky. That means we are feeding her well." As she propped her pedes up.

Starscream sat down in front of her and began rubbing her pedes as he continued talking to her.

Sarah sighed happy like as she enjoyed having her pedes rubbed. One of the perks of being sparked.

Starscream seen Sarah begin to nod off and he chuckled," My liege you are nodding off again."

Sarah shook her head as he looked at Starscream and whispered," I guess I am again aren't I?" as she moved a bit in her chair.

Starscream chuckled as he looked at her and whispered," I love you so much you know that right?"

Sarah nodded," I know you do. I love you too." As she kissed his lips.

Starscream chuckled as he said," You know you are supposed to be at a meeting with your father and Breakdown right now."

Sarah frowned," Why in the hell didn't you tell me that in the first place?" as she grabbed up her papers and got up slowly.

Starscream chuckled," Looks like you are starting to slow down a bit."

Sarah threw up her finger and said," Buff this!" as she ran down the hall as fast as she could to get to her next meeting.

She was not supposed to be running because she was sparked but no one seen her so she was fine.

Sarah panted a bit as she got to Medical bay area. She did not run for very long and already felt extremely exhausted.

She knockout on the door and walked inside once it was opened. Sarah looked around and said," Father? Breakdown?"

Knockout said," Oh Sarah…." As he pulled up from his desk and said," Thank goodness. For once, you are at least 1 minute early."

Sarah chuckled,' Miracles do happen." As she walked over and took a seat near her father and Breakdown.

Knockout stated," You know why we are calling this meeting today."

Sarah nodded," To make sure we are updated on the latest medical supplies and weapons." As she straightened her papers out.

Breakdown nodded as he said," And to talk about the upcoming holidays." As he smirked.

Sarah grinned as she said," I cannot wait to celebrate. It's going to be so exciting." As she said," Remember the holidays we used to spend here on the Nemesis?'

Knockout chuckled," How could we forget? You woke all the crew up at least 6 hours before we were supposed to get up and you ran down the hall screaming," Santa Trans has come!""

Breakdown chuckled as he said," And the year you figured out it was just your father in a costume was priceless!'

Sarah frowned as she pouted up," It was not that funny."

Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other and laughed.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she said,' Meeting please?" as she yawned a bit and shook her head.

Breakdown chuckled,' Sleepy?" as he seen her rub her optics.

Sarah nodded," Hai it has been quite a day. Not only has all this been put on me before we leave for the holidays but the sparkling has been kicking and moving all day."

Knockout looked shocked as he said," The sparkling is moving?"

Sarah nodded," Yep. Do you two want to feel?" as she looked at her father and uncle.

Breakdown blinked as he laid a hand on her belly first. His optics widened as he felt the sparkling moving. He said,' Knockout she is moving….."

Knockout blinked in shock as he walked over and laid a hand on her next. He grinned," She is moving really well."

Sarah grinned," She is father. She is."

**That is it for the night! Due to it being a holiday, I am only posting one chapter tonight **** I will pick up tomorrow on the chapters **


	8. Chapter 8

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 8**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah woke up and rubbed her optics. She grinned as she seen the snow falling outside her window.

Slowly getting up, Sarah walked over and grinned at the sight. She could not wait to take Nightstar outside and play.

After a good wash up, Sarah walked down the hall to find NightStar and Starscream. She grinned as she nodded to her troops as they wished her a good morning.

Knockout said," Have you seen the snow yet my sparkling? "As he walked up to his little girl.

Sarah grinned," I have. Isn't it great? Now we can go outside, have snowball fights, make a snowman, slide around….."

Chuckling, Knockout replied," Still the same curious child as ever eh?" as he said," Have you seen Breakdown?"

Sarah blinked confused like and shook her head. She stated," No I haven't. Where is he?" as they walked down the hall together.

Knockout frowned," I hope that nothing has happened to him." And blinked as Nightstar giggled as Breakdown was pushing her in a new little car that was made just for her.

Breakdown smirked," You like it? I made it for the little tyke." As he stopped in front of Knockout and Sarah.

Sarah chuckled as she said," Well we know who is going to be doing the spoiling around here." As she looked at her uncle.

Breakdown smirked wider," Nah the little sparkling has grown on me that is all." As he picked up Nightstar.

Nightstar grinned as she said," Down!" as she pointed to the car.

Breakdown chuckled as he put her back in the car and said," Okay one more go around and that is it."

Nightstar grinned as Breakdown pushed her down the hall once more.

Sarah laughed at the sight as she said," Come on father. Let's go see if that tree is almost up in the main hall or not."

Knockout shook his head as he followed his daughter down the hall. He seen her wipe her face plate and frowned," You alright?"

Sarah said," I am just feeling a little exhausted that is all." As she shrugged her shoulders.

Knockout nodded,' That is understandable. You better enjoy walking as much as possible because the last two months, walking will be harder for you."

Sarah frowned," I know and by the 7th month, I won't be able to transform anymore until the sparkling makes her entrance."

Knockout sighed," No more of our night races until that happens." As he looked upset about that.

Sarah chuckled as she said," Don't worry father, I can still cheer you on. I have never missed a race yet and I don't plan to even if I am sparked."

Knockout smirked as he said," I knew I could always count on you my sparkling." As he hugged her.

Sarah and Knockout walked into the main hall and Sarah gasped as she noticed the large tree in the Nemesis. When Megatron was in charge, they were allowed to celebrate the season but they had no tree, no decorations, nothing. So, Sarah decided to change all of that this year because it was her favorite holiday.

After all, no holiday is complete without decorations right?

Sarah seen a troop come up to her and said," My lady what do you think of the tree? Is it presentable for our liege?"

Looking at the tree, Sarah walked over to make sure every detail was just right. This was Nightstar's first Transformas and she did not want her to miss out on anything.

Sarah turned back to the troop and stated," It is great. You did a fine job. All of you did. To show my appreciation for you all, there is Energon and cookies in the cafeteria area. Take the rest of the day off to spend with each other."

The troops cheered as they began leaving the great hall. They all had to agree. Megatron was never this welcoming like Sarah was. True, Sarah could still put her foot down but she was very understanding, and that is what made her a great leader.

Sarah grinned as she looked at the tree amazed at how well it blended in with the ship's colors. She turned to her father and said," This will be a great holiday!"

000000000000000000000000

Sarah rubbed her optics as she woke up Transformas morning and looked around. She grinned, "Its time!" as she got up and ran outside.

She walked down the hall grinning as she seen it was empty for the first time in years. That was because her troops were celebrating their own holidays.

Breakdown grinned," Happy Transformas!" as he hugged his niece.

Sarah hugged him back and said," Happy Transformas! Where are father and Starscream?"

Breakdown chuckled,' Your sparkling was so excited to get up and see what she had under the tree. Starscream took her down to the main hall to unwrap presents."

Sarah grinned as she said," And let me guess: Father is down there and he is in on the action?"

Breakdown nodded," You know your father. He would not miss Nightstar's first Transformas. That mech loves that little girl so much."

Sarah grinned as she said," Hey let's walk down there together and see what is under the tree. Maybe Santa Trans brought us something as well."

Breakdown chuckled as he said," Maybe." As they walked down the hall together.

Sarah grinned as she looked through the ship and stated," The decorations look so well in here."

Breakdown looked up and said," Yep. I am glad that we have a leader now that thinks decorations should be put up instead of ignoring them."

Sarah looked worried as she whispered,' Yes." As she remembered the beatings that she had received from Megatron due to her disobeying orders. She knew Knockout tried to protect her best he could but sometimes Megatron would overrule him.

She sniffled as some lubricant was shed from her optics. She gently wiped them as Breakdown looked worried.

Breakdown frowned,' Are you okay Sarah? Are you in any pain?"

Sarah whispered," No its just…some painful memories coming back is all….."

Breakdown frowned deeper and said," The beatings huh? Don't worry love. He is gone. He is not coming back and will not hurt any of us anymore."

Sarah looked at the ground whispered," If it was not me getting the beatings then it was Starscream. Starscream took a lot because he did not want me to get the beatings. He said his spark could not take it."

Breakdown said," Starscream is one of a kind that is for sure. He maybe cowardly but when it comes to family, he will do anything to protect them even taking something on so that way the said mech or femme does not get it."

Sarah grinned sadly as she dried her optics whispering," Hai and I am so proud to have him for a spark mate."

Breakdown grinned as he said," Hey no more talking about sad stuff. Come on. If we are late then the last present will be given out and there will be nothing left for us."

Sarah chuckled as she said," Let's go then." As the duo headed for the main hall.

000000000000000000000000

Nightstar giggled as she looked at the doll that looked like Knockout. She hugged it and squealed as the doll squeaked.

Frowning, Starscream replied," Really doctor? You had to get her a doll that looked like you?"

Knockout smirked,' Could not think of a better present for my grand sparkling than a doll of myself." as he flexed his arms.

Starscream said," But a doll of you? Really?!" as he looked to see his sparkling giggling at the doll.

Knockout smirked," Oh come on now Starscream. She loves it." As he cooed," Don't you sweetie?'

Nightstar grinned as she made some cooing noises and hugged the doll once more.

Starscream rolled his optics as he said," Fine then. But if she has nightmares, I am blaming you for this one."

Knockout snorted as Breakdown and Sarah entered the hall.

Sarah chuckled," Father you had to get her that?" as she pointed to the doll.

Starscream snorted,' That is what I said!"

Breakdown chuckled," It does not do justice to the real mech."

Knockout smirked," It does not but it's a constant reminder to her and to us where she got her looks from."

Starscream snorted louder as he took a present from the bottom of the tree and handed it to Sarah.

Sarah blinked as she looked at him and carefully unwrapped the present. She gasped as she seen a music box. She carefully opened it and grinned as the box began playing their favorite song.

Starscream smirked," What do you think? I got Breakdown to help me craft this little trinket." As he looked at the mech.

Sarah whispered," It's so beautiful" as she touched the outside of it and noticed their initials engraved in it.

Breakdown smirked as he said," Here doc. For you." As he handed Knockout a present.

Knockout pretended to look surprised as he stated," For me? You shouldn't have." As he unwrapped it and grinned seeing the new polisher and mirror.

Sarah laughed as she seen the present and stated," The perfect present for father." As she seen Knockout take out the mirror.

Knockout studied himself in the mirror and said," Damn I knew I look good but I did not think that I looked this good."

Nightstar grinned as she said,' Damn!" and kicked her feet.

Everyone in the room looked shocked as they looked at Nightstar who said," Damn!" once more.

Sarah picked up the child and scolded," No bad word. Don't listen to grandpa." As she glared at her father.

Knockout shrugged," Sorry I forgot the little sparkling was in the room."

Starscream frowned," Are you sure we can trust him and Arcee with our little sparkling?" as he patted Sarah's tummy lightly.

Sarah said," Starscream we can. I trust them. Besides, everyone has a slip of the tongue once in a while."

Starscream snorted as he thought to himself," _I will be watching you Knockout. I have to make sure that my sparkling is in good hands."_


	9. Chapter 9

**What an Irony: New changes Chapter 9**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah aka Starout! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Also, I shall be using Sarah's name in here so I don't confuse you all but when she is talking, people will call her by Starout. The only two that will call her Sarah is Knockout and Starscream. Enjoy this second part!**

Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She whimpered as she felt a horrible memory come back to her….

_Sarah typed on her data pad as she looked at the computers. She was trying to make sure that all the data was up to date in the medical bay._

_She blinked as the lights went dead and she groaned._

_Sarah snapped," Hey! I needed those damn lights!" as she frowned as she muttered," Just fragging great. Now the fragging computers are offline." As she opened the bottom to see if she could fix them._

_Looking at the wiring, Sarah frowned. She whispered," Everything looks fine. What is going on?" as she climbed out and climbed down the ladder._

_Sarah gasped as she heard something behind her. She turned around and whispered," Father? Breakdown?" _

_The figure chuckled as he stated," Don't be afraid." As he pinned her down on the ground._

_Sarah began screaming as she tried to fight the figure off. Her eyes widened as she recognized the figure._

"_Why are you doing this?! No! NO!"_

Breakdown ran into the room and shook Sarah awake. He stated," Sarah, Sarah wake up!"

Sarah opened her eyes as she looked upset. She sat up on the edge of her berth and whispered," It was just a dream….."

Breakdown frowned," What was the dream about this time?" as he sat beside his niece.

Sighing, Sarah replied," It was a horrible dream. I had a bad memory to come back and haunt me."

Breakdown frowned," Which one?"

Sarah replied," The one about Megatron….." as her eyes watered.

Breakdown's optics widened in horror as he said," Look that is all in the past now. We are here with you now and protecting you at all costs."

Sarah wiped her optics as she said" It still does not change the bad things that have happened." As she looked nervous.

Breakdown said," You don't need to stress out. You might go into labor early if you stress out." As he hugged his niece.

Sarah sniffled as she whispered," You are right." As she got up and stretched a bit .She looked tired and worried.

Breakdown frowned as he said," How about we go see your father? Maybe a late night listen of the sparkling will help?"

Sarah nodded," Okay that always seems to help." As she followed her uncle down the hall toward the medical bay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knockout groaned as he rubbed his optics. He hated getting up at this time of the night but his daughter insisted that she wanted to listen to the sparkling's spark rate.

Sarah sighed as she lay on the berth looking up at the ceiling. She looked to be deep in thought at her father got the data pad ready.

Knockout noticed this and frowned," Something bothering you my sparkling?"

Sarah sighed deeper as she said," I had that dream again Father." As she looked at the ceiling.

Knockout stopped what he was doing and frowned deeper. He whispered," The one with Megatron?"

Sarah stated," The same one. Why is that memory coming back to haunt me? Better yet, why is all the memories coming back to haunt me?"

Knockout frowned as he said," Sometimes when we go through bad things in life, no matter how hard we may try, they always come back."

Breakdown looked at Knockout as he seen his old friend look at the ground as soon as he made that remark. And he knew why too.

Sarah looked at her father and said," Do you have memories that were painful to you?"

Knockout clenched his servos and said," More like nightmares to me. I have had so many bad things to happen to me in my life that I don't even want to talk about them."

Sarah blinked as she looked at Breakdown who in turn looked back at Sarah. She whispered," But father, you have a good life now. You have a family who loves you, a spark mate, a grand sparkling, and soon, another sparkling."

Knockout looked at his daughter and laid his servo on her stomach. He blinked as he felt the sparkling moving and kicking. She was right. He was going to be a father once more. And Arcee was going to be a mother for the first time. It was very exciting to both of them.

Sarah smiled as she said," And you will make a wonderful father to this sparkling just like you were a great father to me."

Knockout smirked and stated," And STILL am a great father." As he ran his data pad over Sarah's stomach and frowned a bit.

Sarah looked upset as she said," Father what is wrong?" as she tried to sit up.

Knockout tapped his data pad making sure it was working right. He frowned deeply as he said," Something is wrong."

Breakdown frowned as he said," What is wrong old friend?" as he watched the doctor run to get his stethoscope.

Sarah looked panicked as she said," Father, what is wrong with my sparkling?!" as she looked upset.

Knockout came back and laid her back down gently. He whispered," Everything will be okay my love. Wait and see." As he laid the stethoscope on her stomach.

Breakdown looked at Sarah and rubbed her face plate gently, trying to calm her worries down. He looked at his friend who frowned.

Knockout said," Sarah, you are going to have to stay calm. I have something I need to tell you."

Sarah looked upset as she said," Father, what is wrong with my sparkling?! What is happening to her?!" as she began crying.

Breakdown rubbed her forehead as Knockout sat down beside his daughter and whispered,' Sarah I don't know how to tell you this but her spark rate is not good."

Sarah looked at him and whispered," Father I cannot lose this sparkling. I will do whatever it takes. Just tell me what is going to happen to her."

Knockout frowned as he said," Nothing will happen to her. I can promise you that. I will not lose this sparkling." As he said," Because you were once human, your body has not adapted to carrying a Cybertronian baby. Sarah, your baby might end up being part human."

Sarah whispered,' What does that mean exactly?"

Frowning, Knockout stated," Means she might have a lot of medical problems. They can range from breathing problems to trouble functioning."

Sarah frowned as she looked at the ceiling trying to take in everything that was happening to her. She looked at her father and whispered," So now what?"

Knockout sat beside her and said," We have two options. Number one: Monitor the sparkling and when she is developed enough, go ahead and take her. Number two: Go ahead and deliver her but be warned. She might be in a coma for a long time."

Sarah looked at her father and uncle and then back at her stomach. She laid a servo on it and rubbed it gently. She whispered," I want Starscream."

Breakdown said,' Someone is going to get him. He will be here shortly." As he held his niece's servo.

Sarah mentally cursed herself as she said," This is my entire fragging fault. I should have never tried for sparklings."

Knockout said,' Shh don't talk like that now. You have a healthy sparkling right now. And who knows. This sparkling could defy what I am telling you."

Sarah sobbed," This is my fault!" as she began glowing from all the anger, sadness, and hatred that was in her mind at the moment.

Breakdown frowned as he said," Look you need to calm down. This is not good for you and the sparkling right now."

Sarah screamed," Who cares?! Why should I!?"

Knockout held her down and frowned," Dammit girl stop this. Your leadership powers are coming out. Who knows what kind of powers you possess. Could be good. Could be bad."

Sarah frowned as she took a few deep breaths and calmed down. The glowing began dying down as well.

Breakdown sighed in relief as Starscream entered the room. He said," Sarah Starscream is here."

Sarah looked at her spark mate as he pushed past Knockout and took her servo. She whispered," Starscream I am so sorry….."

Starscream frowned," Don't be sorry love. We did not know that this was going to happen to us again."

Sarah whispered," Do you want to go ahead and take the baby?"

Looking at his spark mate, Starscream whispered," What is it that you desire? It's your body and the sparkling is inside you."

Sarah looked at the ceiling trying to figure out what she should do. She was worried if they brought the child out now that she would not even have a chance. But then again, she could not just let her suffer in the womb for much longer.

She looked at the group and whispered," Bring the child into this world now. I want her to fight as much as possible. If she is out, she might have the chance to fight."

Knockout nodded and said," And then when can do what we need to do to help her survive." As he said," Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sarah looked at the group once more and whispered," This is what I want."

Knockout nodded as he said," Very well then. I shall go prepare the operating room and the sparkling chamber." As he walked off to get ready.

Starscream rubbed his spark mate's face plate gently and soothed her into a soft sleep. He whispered," Everything will be okay love. I promise you that."

Breakdown frowned as he thought to himself," _Why is this all happening to her and Starscream?" _as he went to help his friend prepare for the new arrival_. _


End file.
